


You must not tell lies

by jakrster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Umbridge's detention, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakrster/pseuds/jakrster
Summary: I know you're not lying. Other people do.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	You must not tell lies

"Good morning, Harry Potter."

Luna's soft voice was crashing through the bricks of the castle to the young man's brain.He smiled and didn't correct his friend about the fact that it was evening. Her presence momentarily blotted out the throbbing pain on his hand - yet another scar from Umbridge.

A new tingling was felt through the words inscribed in his skin, and Harry mechanically rubbed his hand against his witch's robe, making him wince instead of relieving him. Luna's almost invisible blond eyebrows frowned.

"What have you got there? " she asked, pointing to the hand he was trying to hide.

"It's nothing, Luna." he replied, trying to close the discussion. "Good night."

"Harry Potter, wait."

The demand in his voice nailed him to the spot. Too surprised to react, Harry watched as the Ravenclaw approached him and grabbed his hand. His fingers manipulated it with infinite gentleness, which plunged him. It was a strange and new sensation - but, my goodness, very pleasant.

Unhindered, Luna placed her lips on the healed words. It was as light as the flight of a butterfly, while the flight of Harry's heart seemed much less graceful - it was like the flight of an airplane crashing.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but the experience was so confusing that Harry could have sworn they had been in that position for several long minutes. She let go of her hand, not backing away, as her eyes wrinkled at close observation.

"You should be careful of Wrackspurts, Harry Potter." With grace, the girl's hand reached up to the teenager's shoulders. Luna made no comment on the rosy cheeks of the young man. "They fall frantically from your ears. They confuse the brain, you know."

Then, as if nothing had happened, Luna smiled before resuming her walk through the corridors before meeting the Gryffindor. Harry turned to her, a little stunned by what had just happened. The girl stopped and turned halfway towards him.

"I believe you, Harry Potter." she said, in her dreamy tone. "I know you're not lying. It's others who do."

"Thank you, Luna."

When he crossed the threshold of the Gryffindors' common room, the smile on his face was a real contradiction to the unbearable pain on his hand.


End file.
